Can I touch them
by kogalove
Summary: Korea loves Taiwan's sister and her chest.


I do not own Hetalia just my Oc

Info

Country/state/city/town:Tai Pei

Name:Jinjing

Hair:Brown with a curly strand sticking up and two yellow flowers in her hair.

Eyes:Brown

Outfit:Yellow long sleeve long skirt and silver around the top and black flats.

Crush:Korea

Pets:Panda named Li

*Taiwan's younger sister

*She is clumsy

*She is bubble like Korea

*Start*

Tai Pei looked up from her tea when Korea ran into the meeting room with China yelling at him all the Asia countrys where here and Korea and China were late.

Tai Pei stood and yelled "China leave Korea alone right now or i'll hurt you!"

China stoped and Korea laughed and ran behind Tai Pei and grabed her boobs and said "I like your boobs better then China or Japan's Tai Pei."

Tai Pei blushed bright red he always did it,but still then Taiwan yelled "Get off my little sister you bastered."

Korea laughed and sat beside Tai Pei and Taiwan on the other side of her as Japan Pei petted Li as Korea played with a lock of her hair Hong Kong watched closely to make sure Korea dident take it to far like all the other Kong was a brother figure to Tai Pei and she felt safe with the meeting finished Korea stood and grabed Tai Pei's hand and ran off when he stoped she knew they were some where in the meeting building far from the others Korea smiled and started walking and she fallowed.

Soon she asked "Where are we going."

Korea looked at her and smiled "I'm not sure I just wanted to be alone with sister is very scary when mad and Hong Kong always stareing to make sure i'm good just cramps my style."

Tai Pei giggled at his words and nodded and kept walking beside Korea till they heared shouting and saw all the Asia countrys behind them Korea smiled and waved and Tai Pei smiled grabed her hand and pulled her away and she waved bye to Korea and he waved back blowing kisses makeing her giggle and China scolded Korea.

Tai Pei layed on her bed in her night outfit that was a yellow night dress that ended at her knees Li layed asleep beside her and she smiled and petted her phone rang out Korea's voice saying "Tai jiPei get the I know your there get the phone."and it repeated that she smiled and picked it up and was met with a wierd noise then a Korea's voice came threw,but it was diffrent,he was glared at the phone and hung up she hated when he drank it made her so mad and sad he phone rang and she turned it off and went to sleep.

In the morning she checked her phone and found 14 missed calls and 12 texts most tho where random words and numbers,she sighed and erased all and walked down to the kitchen and found Taiwan there with Korea and China she glared at China and and Taiwan looked confused they were use to her glareing at China,but when every Korea was near she would hug him not sat down around the table far from China and Korea.

Taiwan said "Whats wrong Tai Pei?"

She looked at her sister and said "Nothing nee-san just that that idot got drunk the other night on saka and tryed to call and text me."

Taiwan glared at Korea and said "You know she hates when you drink and when you do your not supose to tell her you idont."

Korea looked innocently at the two girls and said "I wanted to see Tai Pei and was sad I couldent so I drank and I wanted to hear her voice.I really am sorry Tai Pei please dont be mad at me."

Tai Pei tryed to glare,but couldent and huged him and he smiled and cheered and kept her in his lap as they they were done Taiwan told her that her and China had to discuss some things and told her and Korea to go play or they walked outside after Tai Pei got dressed as they sat by the koi pond they talked and laughed soon they layed down in the sun her head on Korea's chest and he stroked her hair trying to avoid her they fell asleep and when they awoke it was to China and Taiwan who had camaras and were takeing pictures they quickly put them away and smiled at the two younger countrys as they sat up.

They all said there goodbyes and Tai Pei huged Korea and Korea grabed her boobs saying "I'll miss you two to."and Taiwan smaked they left and Tai Pei sighed and giggled and walked up to her room with she walked up the stairs she triped and Taiwan laughed and helped her up and she laughed to.A hour later he phone rang and Korea's rang came out and she answered and she smiled and said "Hi."

Korea's happy voice came threw and said "How is my dearest?"

Her and Korea talked for a hour till China and Taiwan made them stop for Tai Pei walked down for dinner Taiwan gave her a look as she set the plates down and said "So when will you ask him out?Korea I mean."Tai Pei triped couse she was so surprised and said "I-I dont like Korea."Taiwan looked at her and said "Please you've liked him since you where little just admit it to and China talked about it and Korea has talked to China about how to say it to you."Tai Pei blushed brighter and quickly sat down not answering.

Tai Pei walked into her room in just a towl after her bath then she screamed as she felt someone grab her boobs her arm went out before she could stop and she punched the person and turned around when she heared the person hit the wall and gasped when she saw quikly knelt by him saying sorry over and over till Korea patted her head and said "I'm all right it was my fault."he laughed and she smiled Pei had to shove Korea out and lock the door to change when she was done she opened the door and saw Korea laying on the floor she giggled and he lifted his head at the sound and smiled and ran into her room and started to jump on her bed.

Tai Pei giggled and said "Korea your going to trip on your kimono I would stop."

Korea kept doing it and said "No I wo-!"he was cut off when he fell off the bed she walked over quickly and patted his head.

Korea then jumped on her pinning her down he smiled and she blushed bright red he leaned down and Tai Pei closed her eyes and thought her life long dream would come true when she felt his lips on her smiled and got off her she sighed in disapointment and he looked at her shoke her head and petted Li as Korea sat by her playing with her then gasps as he lightly touched her curl and she glared and he smiled and did it agien she grab his curl and he cryed out and he did the same to both pulled and cryed out and mouned till Taiwan and China came up and looked at them wide eyed and yelled at them.

Tai Pei laid in Korea's arms as he watched tv she read then Korea took her book from her hands and threw it across the room and got on top of her she blushed and expected him to kiss her cheek when instead he felt soft lips on hers she went wided eyed,but then found herself kissing they pulled away Korea smiled at her.

Korea said "I love you Tai Pei and from that kiss I can tell you love me to,right?"

Tai Pei pulled him down and kissed him agien and said "Yes Korea I love you."

He smiled then grabed her boobs and said "I'll get to see these then later right?" Tai Pei blushed and nodded and Korea cheered and kissed her agien.


End file.
